1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an ink jet recording device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the development of a radiation curable ink that is cured by ultraviolet rays, electron beams, and other radiation has been advanced. One of the reasons for using such a radiation curable ink resides in that fact that the ink exhibits quick drying properties in recording on a non-ink absorbing medium that does not absorb ink or hardly absorbs ink, such as plastics, glass, and coat paper. The radiation curable ink contains, for example, a polymerizable monomer, a polymerization initiator, a pigment, other additives, etc.
It is known to form an image on a recording medium using such a radiation curable ink by ejecting liquid droplets of the radiation curable ink onto a recording medium by an ink jet recording device, and then irradiating the ink with active radiation to thereby cure the ink.
The image formed using the radiation curable ink as described above is known to cause bleeding or cause a reduction in glossiness and color density depending on the ejection timing of the radiation curable ink, the irradiation conditions of radiations, and the like.
For example, JP-A-2003-211651 discloses that the glossiness or the like of an image formed on a recording medium changes depending on the ejection timing of the radiation curable ink or the irradiation energy. Japanese Patent No. 4147943 discloses that a high resolution image in which mixing of different colors hardly occurs is obtained by controlling the curing rate of an optical curable ink. JP-A-2007-276248 discloses, when ejecting different colors of radiation curable inks, controlling the irradiation timing of active radiation for each color in order to suppress mixing of different colors of the inks.
However, in the image formed by the image forming, method described above, the glossiness has not been sufficient, bleeding has occurred, and the color density has been low in some cases.